thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
SEEKER
SEEKER is a massive, Arkn-founded organization that helps the Ythen maintain order in the Seeds. Operations SEEKER is responsible for extracting Seeds, ensuring that the worst rule-breakers get sent to the Ythen for punishment, and culling extracted Seeds to make sure thatthey have the proper lifespan. If a cut-off Seed refuses to die when it should, SEEKER steps in and sends its agents to "correct" the error by culling the Seed's population. Administration''' The founder of SEEKER was Zazriel Devereaux, a former Arkn Thani who cut a deal with the Ythen to create SEEKER. The Miran’khai is heavily connected with SEEKER, and it is not uncommon for Miran’khai to be sent to work at SEEKER. The U.M.E.E.C. is aware of SEEKER, and tolerates their activities (if barely). Each division of SEEKER is headed by a Moderator, who leads the division. All Moderators report to the High Moderator, who is the High Administrator’s second-in-command. Kitano Ashvall, brother to the famous Miran’khai boss Ahh’kuu Ya'bari'zume, is the current High Administrator. Ma’eve Vallindri is the current High Moderator. Bases SEEKER has several bases: one in the Empyrium in Mistria, and two on Ersis in two different Seeds. They have several sub-bases scattered around the Empyrium and Ersis, in the event that a major base is destroyed. All divisions of SEEKER have some presence within each base. All of the bases are very high-tech (though not quite on-par with Lumeric), with technology based on both science and magic (as well as some inspired by, or copied from, Ersian pop culture). The '''Mistria base is the largest and the most well-defended; it’s stationed in the mountain ranges of Mistria. The sub-bases are located in Shallus and Distalia. The Ersis bases are the second-biggest bases, and the most technologically advanced. They are both located in Japan, with sub-bases in North America and Europe. Divisions There are five main divisions of SEEKER: Endgame, Guardian, Turncoder, Looker and Realmsdiver. There are also Sales divisions, but they are less recognized. They also have a jingle. Endgame The Endgame division of SEEKER handles the culling of Outlier Seeds. (They also occasionally deal with razing realms and sub-realms, if commissioned.) the assigned teams from Endgame are responsible for locating all Arkn and Dekn, half-breeds, and any "marked" humans residing in the Outliers, and transporting them off the Seed before it's cleared out. Such an event is often referred to as a "Rapture". The Ythen grant the SEEKER employees a bullet-proof aura that makes them invulnerable to all attacks, and a tracker to locate the marked humans before the employees set to slaughtering all living things in the Outlier. Marked humans who fail to comply (i.e. agree to go with and work for SEEKER) are similarly killed on the spot, along with their families. Endgame also has stationed assassins (known as Morit’damari, or Fear-Blades) among the Seeds to eliminate anyone the Ythen deem troublesome. The Morit’damari are further able to stop Seeds from becoming Outliers by assassinating the people who would disrupt or alter the timeline. The Moderator for this division is Cano’besar Ebores. Guardian The Guardian division defends SEEKER’s bases and oversees the refugees from Outlier Seeds. They are responsible for processing Arkn, Dekn, half-breeds, and marked humans from the Outlier Seeds (regardless of species), re-homing them, and training those that become employees. Arkn and Arkn half-breed refugees from the Outliers are trained and housed on the base, while their families are re-homed in the Empyrium (or one of the main Seeds). All Arkn-blooded refugees are spared and re-housed without question. Working for SEEKER is optional for the Arkn-blooded, but highly encouraged. Non-compliant human refugees, however, are typically killed, or turned out on one of the main Seeds without a home, job, family, or identity. Dekn and Dekn half-breeds are sent to the Elevrium, or picked up by U.M.E.E.C.. The Moderators for this division are Ma’eve Vallindri (part-time) and On’caste Dolchera (part-time). Turncoder The Turncoder division is the "tech division" of SEEKER. They make extremely well-crafted Sigil weaponry for their agents to use. They also sell some of this tech on the black market, to provide funding for some of SEEKER’s activities. EXONA, an AI/personal assistant that an employee of the Turncoder division (Dem'deure Elext) brought in, is the unofficial mascot of the division; the prototype for EXONA was made by none other than For'ende Elext, Faust's best friend. Turncoder’s sigil-tech is mainly focused on weaponry. The weaponry is split into two product lines: * Veiledge blades are self-sharpening. They fire out a blast from the cross-guard that cuts the sword down to its exact sharpness. This blast can also be used to blast a hole through a stabbed enemy. * Lykator guns shoot out the person’s choice of element. They’d click the according colored lever, spin the barrel of the gun one way and be able to fire a blast of Ethri energy one minute, a mini fire arrow the next. Each colored lever on the barrel of the gun pushes a sigil designed to fire something out at a dangerous force. The guns have a Rethyc crystal hilt or handle. The Moderator for this division is Vael’vensir Anathema. Looker The Looker division monitors the Outliers Seeds (and the pop culture therein), searching for humans to be sorted into the Faller Program (along with full-blood and half-blood Arkn and Dekn) and "marking" them with a special sigil. When their work is completed, the Ythen sweep in and mark any missed potential Fallers (and non-humans) in the Outlier. When the Endgame division goes to eliminate a Seed's population, these marked human and Arkn-blooded candidates (as well as Dekn-blooded individuals) are spared. Looker has a reputation for being exceptionally well-behaved; this is to be expected, given that their job involves observing seeds and sorting through Erisian pop culture. There are separate sub-divisions for monitoring the surface of the Seed and the various forms of pop culture, including films, television, music, sports, and movies, as well as various social media plat. (In the past, they also included video games; however, they quickly realized that while the creators of said games occasionally made for valuable recruits, the characters weren't real and, consequently, of little value.) Looker keeps files of all the humans involved in the Faller Program, as well as potential recruits. Occasionally, they help design new tech for Turncoder, bringing suggestions and novel ideas (typically inspired by the media they observe) to the table. Their Moderator is Leveru Tatami. Realmsdiver The Realmsdiver division explores sub-realms. They are also responsible for hosting all humans who are part of the Faller Program. They hold 40 fleets of exploration ships in total (including the 20 fleets under the Faller Program). The main Realmsdiver fleet is the Astra’philora, led by the Moderator Captain Ca’carcus. TBA The Faller Program The Faller Program is the umbrella term for the humans from Outlier Seeds who have recruited for employment by SEEKER. The program was established by the Realmsdiver and Endgame divisions a few years after SEEKER began operations; Zazriel witnessed how well humans worked at Lumeric, and decided to test it out at SEEKER. While the program operates under Realmsdiver, "Fallers" can work for any division. However, they are mainly concentrated in Realmsdiver, Endgame and Looker. Roughly 35% of SEEKER's employees were recruited through the Faller Program. The Faller Program's pilots command 20 of Realmsdiver's fleets. The flagships of the three largest fleets are the UMBRA dreadnaught, the BANSHEE frigate, and the CULTIST frigate. All ships in the Faller fleets are assigned a Lieutenant, a Master of Arms, a mechanic and a helmsman. There can also be nurses and additional staff based on the ship in question and the importance of said ship in the fleet. * The UMBRA Dreadnaught Fleet is staffed by High Captain Adrian Windward, the mechanic Morgan Emory, the Master of Arms Sumi’vre Sarabande (a human raised by Arkn) and the co-helmsman Jerome Carrigan. * The BANSHEE Frigate Fleet is staffed by Rear-Captain Victor Blackwood, the Master-of-Arms Savannah Sinclair, the mechanic Sydney Caldwell, and the helmsman Lucien Marchant. * The CULTIST Frigate Fleet is staffed by Lieutenant Catherine Redcroft, the Master-of-Arms Michael Calder, the mechanic Timothy Gailbrough, and the helmsman known as Grey Isodora. * TBA Category:Alliances Category:Universe X Category:Alliances (Universe X)